For centuries golfers have been looking for ways to improve their golf swings. Many golf aides exist and many have a very specific purpose to address or train a specific issue.
For example, there are golf aides which are essentially a regular golf club with modifications made thereto. One example is a golf club which has angled hinges incorporated into the shaft. The purpose of said aide is that if a swing is not proper, the improper forces on the club shaft will cause the hinges in the shaft to move and the user will receive the feedback of the shaft breaking during their swing.
Additionally, there are golf aides which can be added to a golf club such as weights on or near the head of the golf club to help build and train necessary muscle groups.
Still yet, there are golf aides which are completely separate from golf clubs as a whole. For example, there are hoops which are circular and oriented in the plane of a proper golf swing. A user can stand inside the hoop with a golf club and swing along the path of the hoop, thereby training the proper plane of the swing.
However, most of these golf aides have several flaws. For one, any golf aide with a full golf club or needing a full golf club can rarely be used indoors in a home or office environment. Additionally, very few existing golf aides provide tactile feedback to a user where a user can immediately feel, during a swing, if the swing is proper and if it isn't, how the swing can be adjusted.
Many players who receive golf instruction from a pro will receive this type of tactile feedback from the pro during practice. For example, the pro can stop the golfer at the apex of their back swing and physically adjust the positioning of the players hands or body so the player can feel the proper positioning. However, without a pro to give the proper tactile feedback, most players are left to guess if what they are doing is correct or simply rely on imperfect visual feedback, such as by using a video recorder.
The present invention looks to address at least some of the issues present in current golf learning by providing a golf aide which has a tactile indicator capable of providing tactile feedback during a golf swing The small portable size and ease of use makes t possible to use the golf aide anywhere when the golfer has a free moment, in the office, at home etc.